The Walking Loud
by Doce Espadas
Summary: Tras un accidente, Lincoln despierta de un coma para descubrir que todo su mundo se encuentra habitado por muertos que se alimentan de los vivos. La esperanza de encontrar a su familia es lo único que lo mantiene cuerdo. One-shot.


**Hola amigos. Este será un One-shot sobre dos de mis series favoritas.**

* * *

En la casa Loud un adolescente se estaba preparando para irse. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones gruesos para el frío, un gorro y una campera gris.

– ¡Chicas, ya salgo a buscar a Lori! No olviden poner la mesa. –Gritó Lincoln antes de salir de casa.

Lincoln entró a la vieja van familiar y arrancó el auto. Estaba impaciente por ver a toda la familia reunida. Seguía en contacto con las mayores por e-mail, facebook y vídeo-llamadas pero no era lo mismo. A sus dieciséis años aún añoraba esos momentos en los cuales la casa estaba llena de risas, locuras y diversión que rompe todas las leyes de la física y lo absurdo. Sabia que no duraría para siempre y aún así cuando Lori se fue a la universidad todos se entristecieron mucho. No creyó que sería así, es decir, no es que esperaba no sentirse mal pero no imaginó sentirse TAN mal, esa noche lloró junto con sus hermanas y padres por la partida de una Loud. Cuando llego el turno de Leni fue igual de doloroso y lo mismo con Luna, Luan y Lynn. Pero igual estaba orgulloso de todas ellas por seguir sus sueños, en el fondo ninguna había cambiado nada.

Junto a él pasó un auto decorado y lleno de flores. Tocó la bocina para desear buenos deseos a la pareja de casados al mismo tiempo que recordaba a una de sus hermanas.

Lori consiguió una beca en Harvard por ser una alumna modelo, ya le faltaba poco para recibirse y seguía con su relación con Bobby. Este consiguió un trabajo en la misma para poder estudiar y de paso seguir saliendo con ella.

– _"Yo seré el padrino de bodas. Je je je"_.

Siguió conduciendo hacia adelante, ahora estaba en la zona comercial de Royal Woods. Un par de negocios ya estaban cerrando para festejar navidad con sus familias y esto le recordó a su otra hermana.

Si bien Leni no terminó la secundaria con las mejores notas, de hecho pasó por un pelo, eso no le impidió conseguir trabajo como diseñadora.

– _"Si supiese manejar las cuentas tan bien como arma un vestido ya tendría su propia boutique."_

Pasó junto a la casa de música en donde Luna trabajó por un año, y se pasaron el tiempo escuchando música y haciendo mezclas. ¡Que bien lo pasó!

Luna ni bien salio de casa armó un grupo con su amigo Chunk como baterísta y Tabby en el bajo, ella era la voz y habían otros dos más; Ricardo en el piano y Jon como segundo cantante.

– _"Estuve apunto de unirme a ellos con el chelo o el piano, lástima que me enfermé."_

El semáforo se puso en rojo haciéndolo frenar a la vez que lo hacia recordar a cierta nariz de payaso.

Luan siguió con su negocio de animar fiestas infantiles. Le encantaba hacer reír a los niños más que a nadie, excepto claro a su familia.

– _"Nunca nos cobró por animar nuestras fiestas"._

Lynn empezó el curso para maestra de educación física. A pesar de sus múltiples talentos para el deporte nunca se especializó en uno, lo que a ella le encanta es la pasión deportiva: Esforzarse al máximo, darlo todo y no rendirse jamás. Quiere influenciar a otros para que vivan de esa forma y Lincoln no podría estar más de acuerdo.

– _"Desde que dejó sus ridículos rituales sobre la suerte ha mejorado bastante."_

Giró a la derecha y se detuvo para dejar pasar a una mujer y su hija.

Las menores no habían cambiado mucho. En realidad no cambiaron nada; Lucy seguía siendo Lucy, lo invitaba a oír sobre sus nuevos poemas y le pedirle que le comprase algunos libros de _La princesa pony_ ¿Qué más da? Él dijo que cuando se sintiese segura lo confesase; Lola ganó todos los concursos de belleza excepto el de _Señorita amable_ , ahora está mejor a cuando era una niña pero seguía siendo un poco superficial y narcisista, de todas maneras la quería; Lana causó un alboroto cuando liberó a todos los animales del zoológico, por suerte nadie supo que fue ella expto él y Lisa, con la ayuda de la genio pudieron llevarlos a África sin que nadie se enterase; Lisa es en la actualidad la mejor científica del mundo y aunque siempre trate de parecer seria Lincoln sabía que ella amaba esos momentos en los cuales la familia se reunía, después de todo con el dinero que gana podría irse a vivir a una mansión para ella sola y sin embargo se queda; Por último está Lily, adora totalmente a esa niña, a sus ocho años mostraba ser alguien llena de energía, totalmente adorable para todos, tanto dentro como fuera de la familia, siempre feliz de conocer alguien o probar cosas nuevas.

– _"A veces siento que más una hija que una hermana."_

En cuanto a él… El año entrante iniciaría sus estudios en la universidad de diseño gráfico, su gran pasión resultaron los video-juegos, tenía pensado hacer un juego basado en un héroe que debe enfrentar a diez diosas para salvar al mundo. Sip, el juego está basado en sus hermanas. La reunión pasada cuando le preguntaron si ya tenía planeado qué hacer en el futuro les habló a todos sobre su idea, mostró dibujos, escenarios y niveles ya preparados. Fue contando con cierta vergüenza ya que no era algo muy asombroso y con algo de miedo por si llegaban a rechazarlo. Su sorpresa fue monumental cuando sus hermanas gritaron de aprobación, es más, pidieron… no… insistieron en ver a sus personajes y ayudarlo con las personalidades. Ese día Lincoln estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar de la felicidad, a pesar de ser incontables las veces en las cuales se reunían y mostraban apoyo entre ellos, esta era la primera vez que él sentía que quería hacer algo realmente propio y que sus hermanas se mostrasen tan entusiastas por ayudarlo lo hicieron sentirse con más apoyo que nunca.

Estaba ansioso por mostrarles a las chicas sus nuevos diseños.

Mejor aún, su inseparable amigo Clyde iniciaría un curso en informática en la misma universidad y estarían compartiendo el salón los primeros tres años y tendría tiempo para seguir saliendo con Ronnie Anne. Ahora ella se dedicaba a practicar _kick boxing,_ pero cuando salían se volvía tan adorable como un gatito.

– _"Y algo traviesa ji ji ji."_

Todo en su vida estaba de maravilla.

* * *

Estaba sobre la avenida, solo quedaban tres cuadras para llegar al aeropuerto, ya podía verlo a la distancia cuando un fuerte sonido de freno sonó a su izquierda, giró la cabeza, vio unas luces y todo se volvió negro…

Lo siguiente que supo es que estaba boca arriba sobre el asfalto, alguien estaba sobre él moviendo la boca pero no podía oír nada, sentía un horrible dolor recorriendo su brazo derecho y algo caliente cubriendo su cabeza. No supo decir cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí pero unos sujetos llegaron y lo subieron a una camilla. Quería gritarles que le dolía pero el mismo dolor no lo dejaba hablar.

– _"Déjenme en paz ¿Es que no ven que me duele?"_

En lugar de dejarlo siguieron moviéndolo, lo sujetaron del brazo y le inyectaron algo. No sintió el pinchazo, pero el brazo era como si se lo estuviesen arrancando. Tuvo un momento de lucidez y estuvo a punto de decir algo pero lo sujetaron del brazo de nuevo y se desmayó.

Cuando despertó vio unas figuras que lo llevaban por un túnel blanco mientras otras lo veían. Todos abrían y cerraban la boca pero él no podía oír nada.

– _"Duele mucho, ¡Que pare! Por favor que pare"._ –Suplicaba mientras las lágrimas salían por sus ojos.

De pronto se halló en una habitación blanca, una de las sombras lo sujetó mientras otra le abría la boca y le introducía un tubo por la garganta, no pudo hacer nada, era como un bebe… no… ¡Inclusive un bebé podría defenderse mejor que él! ¡Al menos ellos gritarían y darían una que otra patada! Finalmente el dolor fue desapareciendo poco a poco, al igual que los sentidos en sus piernas, en su brazo y, fue perdiendo la vista hasta que no pudo más y cerró los ojos hundiéndose en la oscuridad.

* * *

Estaba flotando en el medio de la nada. No podía sentir o pensar. Solo estaba ahí, flotando. No llevaba la cuenta del tiempo que estuvo allí ¿Una hora? ¿Un mes? ¿Un día? ¿Un siglo? ¿Qué más da?

– _Por favor..._

De golpe todo volvió, su mente envió señales a su cuerpo para que se moviera; sus ojos se abrieron y vieron en todas las direcciones.

Conocía esa voz.

No podía identificarla pero sabía que su dueño era alguien importante para él. Esa persona estaba pidiendo ayuda y solo podía pensar en protegerla. Con todas sus fuerzas quiso salir de ahí eh ir con esa persona pero no podía moverse, frustrado lanzó un grito al aire y el vació se lo llevó. Una luz se encendió encima de él y lo arrastró hacia arriba mientras otras voces se empezaban a oír.

Estaba empezando a recordar: su nombre, su familia, sus amigos, su ciudad, sus vecinos, sus mascotas…

Ahora todo se volvía más claro, estaba en un cuarto iluminado y sobre él vio a todas sus hermanas… De haber sabido que las vería llorando así, hubiese despertado antes. Lynn sostenía su mano mientras le hablaba sobre su último juego y algunas lágrimas caían, luego vino Lucy para leer su último poema sobre el valor de la vida; Las gemelas solo lo abrasaron con sus brazos al igual que Lily y Lisa. Ah Lisa la vio peor que a ninguna, revisando unas hojas y midiendo unos tubos; Luego vio a las demás entrando y saliendo de la habitación, con sus padres y amigos. Cada una venia a traerle algo, contarle algo nuevo… y pedirle que despierte. No lo dejaban solo ni un minuto. Él quería levantarse, abrasarlas, decirles que estaba allí y siempre lo estaría pero no podía siquiera mover un dedo y, su mente se iba y venía tan rápido que ye perdió la cuenta.

–Hermano…

– _"¿Quién es?"._ –Su cabeza le dolía a horrores. Ya no podía pensar y ese condenado ruido de fondo no lo ayudaba en nada. _–"Es como si estuviesen disparando"._ –Que estupidez, estaba en un hospital. Igual oía ruidos de autos, bombas y… ¿Tanques? – _"De segura alguien está viendo una película."_

–Tienes que despertar ¡ahora!

No podía.

–Por favor despierta ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! ¡DESPIERTA MALDITA SEA!

– _"No grites maldición. Me duele la cabeza. Estamos en un hospital."_

En lugar de dejarlo empezó a sacudirlo con ambas manos y a gritar más fuerte.

La puerta trasera se abrió de golpe y entró un tipo con uniforme, armado con una metralleta. Gritó algo y pronto entraron otros dos y asacaron a rastras a su hermana mientras esta gritaba eh intentaba liberarse.

– _"Malditos ¿Qué mierda creen que hacen? ¡Suéltenla!"_

Y entonces se despertó.

– ¡DÉJENLA! –Gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras se sentaba sobre la cama.

Pero no había nadie en la habitación.

Lincoln miró la puerta cerrada en frente de él. Luego empezó a toser ¡Dios, su garganta! Es como si no hubiese bebido nada en años. Una vez recuperado miró a su alrededor. La habitación del hospital estaba limpia como correspondía. Su brazo derecho tenía una intravenosa y una cicatriz enorme que le recorría desde la muñeca hasta el codo. Intentó mover lo y se sintió más que aliviado cuando pudo hacerlo sin dolor. Recordó el auto.

– _"Claro tuve un accidente."_

Con cuidado apartó las mantas sobre sus piernas he intentó levantarse apoyándose en la mesa de luz pero las piernas le fallaron y se dio de bruces contra el piso.

– ¡Enfermera!

Nadie respondió.

Muy despacio, se giró para quedar boca arriba, agarró el borde de la cama y se sentó en el suelo. Se quitó la intravenosa juntó con unos tubos que estaban en su nariz que no se había dado cuenta que tenía. Masajeó sus piernas para que volviese la circulación y luego intentó levantarse, sintió mareos cuando lo logró y temió caerse de nuevo pero inspiró hondo pare recuperar la estabilidad, caminó hacia una pequeño puerta que supuso era el baño. Se sintió feliz de ver que sí era el baño. Una vez dentro giró la perilla para que saliese agua pero nada y lo mismo con la otra.

–Mierda.

Estaba muy sediento y débil ¿Dónde está todo el mundo? ¿No se supone que en un hospital tienen el equipo y los remedios para atender a todos? Volvió su vista a la puerta del pasillo. Quizás no lo escucharon. Si salía ahora podría pedir un sándwich con mantequilla de maní.

Caminó hacia la puerta con pasos torpes y siempre sujetándose a algo para no caer. Cuando llegó notó que estaba puesto el seguro y lo más extraño es que estaba puesto el seguro desde dentro.

–Raro.

Abrió la puerta encontrando el pasillo oscuro y muy silencioso. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y resopló molesto. Seguro hay una falla general, tendría que hablar con el encargado.

Al mirar abajo vio el cuerpo a sus pies.

– ¡AH! – Gritó y calló hacia atrás luego de ver a ese muerto

Por su ropa supuso que se trataba de alguna otra persona que estuvo hospitalizada. Sus manos y boca estaban cubiertas de sangre pero la causa de muerte fue otra. Tenía un agujero de bala en la cabeza.

–Dios.

Ya recuperado de la sorpresa, miró una vez más el cadáver. Jamás había visto uno. Por su estado, debía llevar muerto mucho tiempo. De no ser porque se hallaba con el estómago vacío hubiese vomitado ahí mismo.

Volvió a ponerse de pie y esta vez retrocedió sin apartar la vista del frente. Se dio de espaldas contra un placar, lo abrió esperando encontrar algo que lo ayude, quizá un teléfono, en su lugar encontró ropa suya. De seguro su familia la dejó allí para cuando despierte.

Su familia.

– ¡Chicas!

Olvidó el cansancio, el mareo, el muerto, olvidó todo. Su familia nunca lo habría dejado en este hospital. Recordó la imagen de una de ellas pidiendo ayuda mientras era sacada por esos soldados. No vio quien era pero no importaba. Si una de sus hermanas está en problemas entonces no necesita más razón para ir a ayudarla.

Inspiró hondo y caminó hacia la puerta. Cuando llegó al cuerpo se pegó contra la pared para pasar sin tocarlo. Ahora que estaba más despierto notó que el lado de afuera de la puerta estaba ensangrentada, al parecer le habían disparado, este calló contra la puerta y luego lo dejaron sin más.

– _"¿Cómo pueden dejar un cuerpo así nomás?"_

El pasillo estaba tan silencioso como la habitación. Por suerte, había muchas ventanas y era de día. Un lindo día irónicamente. Al asomar la cabeza por una notó que estaba en el primer piso.

–Pero cuando salí con el auto íbamos a festejar navidad. –Recordó.

Aunque lo dijo en voz baja. Ese silencio le ponía los pelos de punta. Sentía como si algo estuviese rondando por ahí y de un momento a otro fuese a saltar encima de él. Las manchas de sangre en las paredes junto a agujeros de balas no lo ayudaban a tranquilizarse. El resto de las puertas estaban abiertas pero bacías por dentro.

Al final del pasillo vio la oficina de recepción y al lado de esta un dispenser de agua… lleno. Se sirvió unos vasos que estaban arriba y tomó como si fuese la primera vez que bebía agua. Un verdadero placer, sentir como se llenaba la boca y luego bajaba por su garganta.

–Que delicia.

Bebió dos vasos más, con más cuidado esta vez, lisa le dijo que era peligroso beber en grandes cantidades luego de pasar mucho tiempo sin tomar ningún líquido. Miró hacia atrás. La oficina estaba totalmente abandonada con montañas de papeles sobre el escritorio, la silla tirada hacía atrás y una taza de café medio llena. Por un segundo pensó en beber el café pero las moscas que circulaban alrededor lo hicieron retroceder. Vio un teléfono y lo levantó casi por instinto.

Nada.

Tenía que salir de ese hospital y encontrar a su familia.

Por fortuna vio un bastón tirado en el piso. Tras comprobar que no estaba sucio lo uso para caminar.

 _Pum, pum, pum._

Se detuvo al oír ese ruido. Era como si estuviesen empujando algo. Sea lo que sea, provenía del piso de abajo. Con la ayuda del bastón bajó las escaleras hasta estar en plata baja. Frente a él vio la puerta de salida del hospital abierta de par en par. Toda la entrada estaba tan abandonada como el primer piso.

 _Pum, pum, pum._

Giró la cabeza hacia su derecha y vio algo que le heló la sangre aún más que el muerto de arriba.

El ruido era la puerta de la cafetería. Algo o alguien dentro estaba intentando abrirla pero las manijas estaban atadas por una soga. Podía oír quejidos y gruñidos de los que estaban dentro, y si bien eso ya de por sí era espeluznante lo que estaba escrito arriba de las puertas fue lo que lo horrorizó.

 _No entrar, muertos dentro_

Eso no tenía lógica alguna. Si había gente dentro por sus ruidos supo que no se encontraban muertos. Los muertos no se mueven.

Quizá era gente a la cual dejaron abandonada, dándola por muerta al igual que a él. Quizá si los ayudaba todos juntos encontrarían la forma de salir. Inclusive podría conseguir comida. Estaban en una cafetería después de todo, no sería raro que tuviesen comida.

Se acercó hasta estar frente a la puerta. Al estar más cerca vio que lo que unía las manijas era un cinturón de pantalón. Estaba por sacarlo pero entonces se detuvo y miró de nuevo ese mensaje escrito sobre la puerta.

 _No entrar, muertos dentro_

Tragó saliva.

Debía tener mucho cuidado. Su parte racional le decía que tenía que ser precavido. Su otra parte le gritaba que saliese corriendo de allí.

Al final decidió tocar la puerta para ver si alguien respondía. Cuando se aproximó con el golpe del bastón el sonido de forcejeo desapareció.

– ¿Hola?

La puerta se fue hacia atrás y por poco golpea a Lincoln en la frente. Este retrocedió con el corazón en la garganta. La correa del cinturón dejó la puerta entre abierta. Dentro un hombre lo miraba con los ojos amarillos y le gruñía mientras sacaba el brazo blancuzco y podrido intentando llegar hasta él. Otros detrás lo empujaban queriendo tirar la puerta abajo.

Lincoln se paró con ayuda del basto y esta vez corrió lo más veloz que pudo hacia la salida haciendo le caso a su parte menos racional. Salió afuera pero no se detuvo, siguió caminando sin mirar atrás hasta que los gruñidos y gemidos desaparecieron. Solo entonces volteó la mirada y tras asegurarse de que no lo estaban siguiendo miró a su alrededor.

Había llegado a la calle, el hospital tenía un estacionamiento de medio kilómetro de largo y estaba lleno de autos abandonados, ambulancias, también vio camiones militares volcados o prendidos fuego, una especie de cerca sin terminar rodeaba la mitad del establecimiento…

Y cuerpos.

Cientos de cuerpos recostados boca arriba y cubiertos con mantas blancas. Otros estaban dentro de los vehículos y solo algunos tirados por doquier. En su huida no se había dado cuenta.

–Dios mío. – _"¿Qué pasó aquí?"_

Todo estaba muerto. El hospital por fuera se veía inclusive más abandonado de lo que está por dentro. El segundo piso del lado izquierdo se había prendido fuego y derrumbado. Los demás edificios estaban igual o en peor estado.

Lincoln reconoció el lugar. Abandonado o no, en cualquier parte reconocería el lugar en donde vio por primera vez a sus cinco hermanas menores y por lo que le dijo su mamá allí nacieron todos los Louds.

Su mamá. Sus hermanas.

–Tengo que volver a casa. –Dijo con la voz queda.

Tenía que llegar. Eso es todo lo que importa. Claro, su familia seguro lo está esperando. En el fondo sabía que era un delirio pero no podía pararse a pensar porque pensar era enloquecer. Tenía que llegar a casa. Tenía que llegar a casa. Todo estaría bien en cuanto llegase a casa. De seguro todos estarían armando un alboroto.

Así, en el el medio de la calle, en una ciudad muerta, un niño apoyado en un bastón empezó a caminar de regreso a su hogar. No miraba ni atrás, ni a la derecha o a la izquierda. Solo al frente. Su caza estaba de frente pasando algunos barrios. Los edificios abandonados no importaban. Los cuerpos de hombres, mujeres, niños, perros y gatos tirados en la calle tampoco. Solo el frente. Sin embargo en la tercera cuadra empezó a cansarse y a su derecha vio una bicicleta tirada.

– _"Podré llegar más rápido con ella."_

Recogió la bici. Estaba algo oxidada pero serviría.

– _GRRR…_

Giró la cabeza y se llevó una mano a la boca. En el suelo había un cuerpo tirado. A diferencia de los otros este no tenía piernas, como si se las hubiesen arrancado y estaba tan descompuesto que de no ser por su ropa, no se habría dado cuenta que se trataba de una mujer. Lo peor es que seguía viva. Lo miraba con esos ojos amarillos he intentaba agarrarlo mientras se arrastraba por el suelo.

Lincoln, mudo de espantó, se alejó con la bici.

– _"Tengo que llegar a casa."_

En su trayecto intentó por todos los medio no pensar. Solo eran él, el camino y la bicicleta. Nada más. No se detuvo para descansar. Descansaría en cuanto llegase a casa. Tampoco se detuvo al llegar a las esquinas. No parecía probable que un auto lo atropellase. No se oía ningún auto. No se oía nada en realidad ¿Royal Woods siempre fue tan grande?

Y entonces llegó a su casa.

Bajó de la bicicleta de un salto y la dejó seguir rodando sola. Creyó oírla chocar contra algo pero ¿Qué importa? Su hogar estaba en frente de él. Caminó sin levantar la cabeza, había toda clase de cosas tiradas por todas partes, tendría que hablar muy seria mente con sus hermanas sobre dejar las cosas ahí. Alguien podría robarlas. Estaba por tocar el timbre cuando recordó el falló de este así que toco la puerta con la mano. La puerta se abrió con un crujido. La cerradura estaba rota. Como si alguien hubiese entrado por la fuerza.

– _"Mis hermanas."_

Con el miedo por las nubes, Lincoln entró y al instante se arrepintió. Todo estaba hecho pedazos. Se habían llevado los electrodomésticos de la casa junto con todo lo de valor. Las paredes estaban sucias y la baranda de la escalera rota. Todo estaba sumergido en silencio. No dijo nada. Solo subió las escaleras con cuidado. Las puertas estaban abiertas y las habitaciones bacías, no había ni rastro de sus hermanas.

Sobre la cama de Lily vio esa mantita con la cual se acunaba desde que era una bebe y le confesó que era su posesión más preciada. Por eso la dejaba dormir con ella y no se burlaba. Era su secreto. De ser posible nunca se separaba de ella.

El cuarto de Lucy estaba oscuro como de costumbre. Las paredes pintadas de negro eran lo único que parecía intacto. En el armario vio ese baúl en donde ella guardaba todos sus libros de la _princesa pony_ , cuando se lo regalaron ella dijo que guardarían sus mejores libros de hechizos y otros artefactos para evitar que sus hermanas la descubrieran.

Lisa era muy estricta respecto al orden. Su habitación era la más ordenada dentro de la casa. Ahora no había nada. Los aparatos y tubos de ensayo se los habían quitado o los habían roto.

Las gemelas siguieron compartiendo el mismo cuarto por un tiempo hasta que acordaron dormir en habitaciones continuas. A pesar de sus peleas, no soportaban estar separadas. Ambas estaban igual de bacías. No vio a ninguna de los animales de Lana y los vestidos de Lola estaban todos allí tirados en el piso.

Por último su habitación. La que antes fue de Lori y Leni. Acostumbrado a dormir en espacios chicos, no supo que hacer las primeras noches en su nueva vivienda. Con ayuda de Clyde, convirtió ese cuarto, en el cuarto soñado de todo adolescente. Ahora contaba con la cerradura digital de la puerta (aunque pocas veces la usaba), un televisor propio (Con el cual siempre veía una película con sus hermanas los lunes), una computadora (Mejorada con la ayuda de Lisa) y una cama grande para dos personas…

Todo robado, roto, destruido, olvidado, muerto… muerto… muerto.

– ¡Chicas! ¡¿Dónde están?!

Nadie respondió.

– ¡CHICAS! ¡SOY YO LINCOLN! POR FAVOR… QUIEN SEA… LORI… LENI… LUNA… LUAN… LYNN… LUCY… LOLA… LANA… LISA… LILY... –Le fallaron las fuerzas y calló al suelo. –Por favor… No me hagan esto. –Apoyó su mano en el suelo. – ¿E-Esto es real? No. Tiene que ser un sueño. Por supuesto. No hay forma de que lo que pasé aquí sea real. Vamos. Despierta. Despierta. ¡Despierta! –Se golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo. – ¡DESPIERTA! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡DESPIERTA!

Y no despertó.

– ¡Ah!

Y entonces se echó a llorar. Por todo. Los muertos. La ciudad. La casa. Sus amigos. Sus padres. Sus hermanas. Habían aguantado las ganas de llorar estando convencido de que sus hermanas lo necesitaban. Pero no las encontró en su casa. Y ahora solo podía llorar.

Se levantó del suelo. No podía dar por muertos a todos así nomas. No. Se llevaron algunas cosas ¿Y qué? Hay ladrones y mal nacidos por todas partes hoy en día. Eso no significaba que estuviesen muertos. Significaba que no estaban allí. De seguro estarían con la tía Ruth o su abuelo.

–Claro… Tengo que ir con el señor Quejón. De seguro sabe en dónde están. –Su voz sonaba como la de un niño que había perdido su osito para dormir y habló del señor quejón como si fuese el duende travieso que lo había escondido. –Él sabe dónde están. –Repitió tratando de convencerse.

Salió de su casa por la puerta trasera y desde el patio miró una pila de cenizas que se alzaba donde antes estuvo la casa del señor Quejón. La habían prendido fuego. No lo había notado porque se hallaba muy concentrado en entrar a su casa. Solo la chimenea había quedado en pie, pero por su estado parecía que fuese a caer en cuanto sople viento.

Ya no podía más.

Todo se había ido.

No quedaba nada ni nadie.

Oyó unos pasos a su espalda. Giró la cabeza y algo le dio de lleno en la cara. Lo siguiente que supo es que estaba en el piso mientras alguien parado encima de él le apuntaba con un arma. Quería decirle que solo estaba buscando a su familia pero las palabras no salían. El tipo llevaba un casco de motociclista, le preguntó algo pero no pudo oírlo bien. Algo pareció cambiar en su actitud. Apartó el arma y se estaba por quitar el casco cuando todo se volvió negro.

* * *

De nuevo la oscuridad.

Había pasado por todo eso solo para caer de nuevo en la oscuridad. Solo quería ver a su familia. Sí le dejaban ver a sus hermanas solo una vez a más pues entonces podía pasar hasta el fin de los días ahí. Pero al igual que antes algo lo fue arrastrando y él no pudo oponer resistencia.

Abrió los ojos.

Estaba recostado en una cama como aquella vez en el hospital. Durante un instante, pensó que todo lo de antes había sido solo un sueño y que ahora se había despertado de verdad. Cuando se levantó notó que la persiana de la ventana estaba baja, asegurada con un tablón puesto en diagonal y fijado con clavos.

Sentían un horrible dolor en la nariz. Cuando se tocó la cara se dio cuenta que estaba vendado. Recordó al sujeto sobre él.

–Claro, me golpearon.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió.

Lincoln volteó por instinto y se quedó mudo cuando vio a su captor. Lo mismo el sujeto. Los dos se quedaron como estatuas sin saber que hacer o decir. La vista se volvió borrosa y solo cuando sintió la humedad en la cara se dio cuanta de que estaba llorando.

– ¿Clyde?

El Joven afro-americano tenía la cara sucia y el lente derecho de los anteojos roto pero en su vida se había sentido tan feliz de verlo. Él también comenzó a llorar.

–Lincoln.

No dijeron más. Los dos se lanzaron en un fuerte abrazo que amenazaba con romper al otro ¿Pero qué importa unos huesos rotos comparados con un amigo?

– ¡Lincoln! ¡Amigo! ¡Hermano! ¿Cómo es esto posible? ¿Dónde has estado? ¿En dónde estuviste estos dos meses?

– ¿Dos meses? –Repitió Lincoln incrédulo rompiendo el abraso. –Creo que en coma.

– ¿Cómo? –Fue el turno de Clyde de mostrarse confundido.

–Yo acabo de despertar en el hospital. –Le contó todo a su amigo: El hospital, los cuerpos, las calles y su casa. –Estaba por ir a lo de el señor Quejó mi vecino para… No importa. Luego creo que alguien me golpeó en la cabeza.

–Valla. No puedo creer que todo este tiempo hayas estado ahí. Cuando los militares se fueron te di por perdido. Je sobre el golpe… ese fui yo. Lo siento es que creí que eras una de esas cosas.

Un gruñido interrumpió su conversación.

–Veo que tienes hambre. –Dijo Clyde riéndose de su sonrojado amigo. –Tengo la comida lista, estaba por intentar despertarte vamos.

Los dos cruzaron la puerta y pasaron al living. Al igual que la habitación, todas las ventanas estaban bloqueadas, la única fuente de luz eran unas velas encendidas por todas partes y la puerta de entrada tenía sobre sí un librero. Ya sabía en donde estaba pero igual preguntó.

– ¿Esta es tu casa?

–Correcto, la convertí en un fuerte a prueba de _caminantes_. Por favor siéntate, enseguida traigo la cena.

– ¿ _Caminantes_? _¿Te refieres a esas cosas que vi en el hospital?_

–Así les digo. Es mejor que decir _zombies_. No te sientes tan estúpido.

Clyde había cambiado mucho. Su pelo estaba desarreglado y atado en una cola de caballo. Traía una remera gris, botas para el campo y pantalones negros pero hasta estos se veían descoloridos. Prácticamente toda su vestimenta era de colores apagados. La cena consistía en un guiso hecho con latas de conserva, pero muy bien especiado. Era bueno ver que Clyde no había cambiado en su sentido del gusto. Estuvieron hablando sobre cosas como lo buena que estaba la comida y que tenía suficiente como para poder sobrevivir por días y sino conocía un almacén que aún no habían saqueado.

–Clyde.

– ¿Sí?

– ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –Preguntó con cierto miedo por lo que su amigo fuese a decir y por la mirada de Clyde supo que él tampoco se sentía entusiasmado por contar. Pero ya no podía seguir escapando de la verdad.

– L-Lincoln… yo… No sé qué decir. Digo, pasaron muchas cosas y no sé por dónde iniciar.

–Cuéntame lo que pasó después del accidente.

– ¿El accidente? Claro, Claro, yo estaba aquí en casa con mis p-padres cuando recibimos la noticia. Fuimos directo hacia el hospital. Me encontré con tus hermanas en la sala de espera, debiste verlo Lincoln, todos estaban allí: Amigos, vecinos y poco después recibí una llamada de Ronnie Anne diciendo que iría en cuanto pudiese junto con toda su familia. Luego de unas dos angustiantes horas, los médicos nos dijeron que estabas fuera de peligro pero habías quedado en coma, como te puedes imaginar tus hermanas prácticamente se lanzaron a hacer preguntas sobre cuándo ibas a despertar y si necesitabas algo, tus padres pusieron orden y el doctor nos contó que no corrías ningún riesgo, que lo tuyo se debió al impacto psicológico sumado al dolor físico. –Clyde se humedeció los labios para continuar. –No podían dar por sentado cuando ibas a despertar. Eso fue un duro golpe para todos. Tuve que esperar unas cinco horas a que tus hermanas fueran a verte hasta que fue mi turno. Te vi. Parecía como si estuvieses durmiendo y en cualquier momento fueses a despertar. Hablé contigo. T-te supliqué que despertaras, q-que por favor no murieses, e-estaba seguro que no era el primero en pedírtelo. –Hizo un sonido ente una risa y un sollozo. –De seguro no era ni el veinteavo y por supuesto no el último, pero eras mi amigo y me necesitabas.

Lincoln colocó una manó en el hombro de Clyde para que lo mirase a los ojos.

–SOY tu amigo Clyde. Sigo aquí. Te agradezco por todo. Siento no haber despertado antes. Por favor sigue ¿Qué pasó después?

Clyde inspiró profundo. Hacía mucho que no hablaba con una persona por tanto tiempo. Hacia mucho que no hablaba y punto.

–Pasaron dos semanas. Siempre que iba a visitarte alguna de tus hermanas estaba allí saliendo. No tienes idea Lincoln. Lisa interrumpió sus estudios y puso todos sus fondos para asegurar que tuvieses el mejor cuidado posible, Luan intentaba por todos los medios hacerte reír, Luna cantaba canciones tranquilas como si estuviese acunándote, Lola se negó a participar en otro de sus desfiles lo único que quería es que despertases, lo mismo Lana las dos se volvieron muy unidas iban a verte siempre juntas. Lily entraba con tus padres, no podían dejar entrar tanta gente en una habitación por eso iban por turnos, ella solo se recostaba al lado tuyo y se dormía siempre sujetando tu mano, cuando tenían que irse se echaba a llorar. Vi a Lori un día entrando con Bobby, Leni y Ronnie Anne, cuando salieron los tres se despidieron con un abrazo, eso sí que me sorprendió, más aun que fuesen Lori y Ronnie las que estaban en el centro.

Lincoln sentía unas enormes ganas de echarse a llorar en ese mismo momento. Si cerraba los ojos podía imaginarse a sus hermanas al lado suyo pidiendo que despierte.

–Debí haber despertado.

–No fue tu culpa y lo sabes.

–Eso no basta Clyde. Dejemos esto aquí… Dime que pasó después. –Dijo lo último con cierto tono de orden.

Clyde dejó escapar un suspiro. Ahora venía lo más difícil.

–En la tercera semana empezaron a haber rumores sobre desaparecidos. Habían carteles por toda la cuidad pidiendo encontrarlos pero el gobierno no dijo nada. –Apretó el puño. –No dijeron nada. Luego los noticieros informaron sobre cierta fiebre muy contagiosa y que en caso de padecerla debían informar de inmediato para cuarentena. Dijeron que fue un germen que mutó, la verdad dudo que nos dijesen toda la verdad, como se, mis padres siempre le dieron mucha importancia a las enfermedades así que me dijeron que nos iríamos a su casa en el campo hasta que todo se solucionase. Empacamos por tres días. En ese tiempo algo nuevo surgió: Videos. Cientos y cientos de videos en los cuales personas atacaban de manera violenta a otras. Fue horrible: Policías disparando a matar y hombres apuñalando a esa cosas pero seguían levantándose sin importar nada. Lo peor es que esos videos estaban apareciendo por todo el país y algunos reconocí que fueron filmados aquí en Royal Woods. Obviamente mis padres no querían permanecer aquí por más tiempo, así que subimos todo lo que pudimos al auto y salimos de la ciudad. Las noticias decían que debíamos quedarnos pero créeme eso hubiese sido suicidio, ahora lo sé.

Ingirió dos buenas cucharadas de guiso antes de proseguir.

Lincoln lo dejó tranquilo y aprovechó para comer él también. Pronto tocaría el tema más difícil y no estaba seguro de poder seguir comiendo después de eso.

–El mundo se volvió loco Lincoln. –Clyde seguía con la mirada fija en el plato. –Estábamos en el centro tratando de salir, se formó un embotellamiento masivo, al parecer no fuimos los únicos en ver con malos ojos la idea de quedarse. Al principio no fue nada serio. Bocinas, algún que otro grito y policías apostado para tratar de controlar la situación. Conforme fue pasando el tiempo empezamos a oír gritar a mucha gente delante. Luego los vimos. Esas cosas sean lo que sean dejaron de ser humanas. Ví a una mujer llevar en brazos al que parecía ser su hijo muerto y luego este se levantó y la mordió en el cuello sin bacilar. Un hombre mordió en el brazo a un oficial, este le disparó dos veces, una en la pierna para que cayera y otra en el estómago, pero no sirvió y se lanzó a su cara. Por todas partes solo se veían escenas similares. Intentamos huir pero había autos bloqueando el paso así que tuvimos que salir y dejar todas nuestras cosas. Mi p-papá Harold dijo que debíamos llegar a casa. Nos tomamos de las manos para no separarnos y corrimos. Los que no estaban atacándose entre ellos se dedicaban a robar los lugares aprovechando el escándalo. –Hizo una mueca de dolor. –Uno de "ellos" mordió a mi padre Howard en la mano y le arrancó dos dedos. Cuando llegamos a casa nos pusimos a trabajar en su herida. Se pasó la tarde agonizando de esa misma fiebre y dolor. La enfermedad se transmite por la mordida pero no lo sabía amos en ese entonces. No pudimos conseguir ayuda, los teléfonos no servían al igual que la televisión y se había caído la señal. Nos refugiamos en casa. La única cosa que pudimos hacer fue cuidar a mi papá y escuchar la radio. Decían que la fiebre volvía loca a la gente y decretaron el estado de emergencia, de ser posible nadie debía salir. De haber dicho eso antes mucha gente se hubiese salvado. –Clyde parecía que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. –No sobrevivió. La fiebre lo mató. Lloramos. Le pusimos una manta encima y dejamos la habitación. No recuerdo mucho de ese momento pero luego oímos unos ruidos. Howard… mejor dicho algo que antes fue mi padre estaba parado mirándonos con esos ojos amarillos. Nos atacó y por milagro lo empujamos fuera de la casa. Se pasó tres días rondando alrededor, golpeando las ventanas intentando entrar. Mi papá Harold dijo que cualquier día llegaría ayuda. Conforme fue pasando el tiempo la espera se volvía insoportable. Podía escuchar al resto de los vecinos pedir ayuda y si no eran ellos entonces alguna persona fuera intentando escapar. Esas cosas no son muy rápidas si te mantienes en movimiento no pueden agarrarte, lo que sí viajan en grupos numerosos y cuando te tienen te devoran. Pasamos seis días cocinando o equipando la casa para resistir hasta que llegase la ayuda. Finalmente nos vimos obligados a salir para conseguir provisiones.

Clyde empezó a sollozar asustando a Lincoln. El relato de su amigo fue mucho peor de lo que se temía pero se ve que lo peor estaba por decirse.

–Lo encontramos. Al que antes fue mi papá ¡Lo vimos y el nos vio! Acabábamos de saquear una ferretería y estamos armados. Las única manera de matar a esas cosas era destruyendo el cerebro. Mi papá levantó el machete listo para matarlo… pero no pudo. Los dos se miraron y por un instante... Pareció que entendía. Yo también lo sentí. Tenía mi cuchillo en la mano pero no podía usarlo ¡Y entonces saltó sobre él! ¡Lo mordió directo en la yugular! ¡Y luego yo lo maté! ¡Y a mi otro padre también! Vinieron más de esas cosas, no pensé en nada. No pude sentir ni lastima, ni ira o miedo solo salí corriendo pensando en sobrevivir y no miré atrás.

Lincoln rodeo la mesa y abrazó a su amigo y este se dejó. Lloraba como un niño pequeño. Lincoln también lloraba por los padres de Clyde. Que esa pareja tan amable sufriese de esa forma no era justo.

–He estado en casa la mayor parte del tiempo. De ser posible intento no salir afuera. Esas cosas están por todos lados.

–Tranquilo Clyde. Ya pasó. Sé que encontraremos la forma de seguir adelante.

–No lo sé Lincoln. Es que todo solo… Está todo tan mal.

–Necesito saber la verdad Clyde. –Sabía que le estaba exigiendo mucho a su amigo pero no podría dormir esta noche sin una respuesta. – ¿Qué fue de mi familia?

Clyde se frotó los ojos para quitarse las lágrimas.

–Desde la última visita que te ice en el hospital no eh vuelto a saber de ellas. Ronnie logró regresar a salvo a su casa. Tomó el primer vuelo de regreso cuando las cosas se pusieron feas. No oí sobre ningún brote allí, posiblemente esté bien.

–Es bueno saberlo. –Lo reconfortaba saber que Ronnie estaba bien pero… –Mañana regresará a mi casa. Tengo que saber que fue de ellas.

–Lincoln no creo…

–Si resulta que están muertas… -Lo interrumpió Lincoln. –Yo mismo las voy a enterrar.

Clyde se quedó mudo con la declaración de su amigo. Después de recibir todo el relato seguía decidido a encontrar a su familia.

–Te ayudaré. –Le prometió. –Ahora mejor comamos. Necesitas recuperarte del coma.

* * *

Lincoln tuvo que esperar tres días para encontrarse en condiciones de salir. Durante ese tiempo Clyde le relato como defenderse de los _caminantes_ como él los llama. Le mostró un mapa con los lugares sin saquear. En un momento Lincoln le preguntó si no se había topado con otras personas. Clyde le respondió que si en tono bajo.

–Por lo que te puedo decir nuestro gobierno se desmoronó y la sociedad con él. La gente está loca. Te atacan para conseguir lo que quieren. Te ves obligado a matar o dejar que te maten. Eh tratado por todos los medios de no cruzarme con otros por miedo. Cuando te golpee creí haber perdido la cordura al ver tu rostro.

–Volví Clyde. Ahora tenemos que salir.

Ni bien salieron vieron a uno recostado sobre un auto en llama. Este se levantó y caminó en su dirección.

– ¿Estás listo?

–Sí. –Dijo Lincoln sosteniendo el hacha.

Cuando el caminante estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Lincoln lo golpeó en la pierna con el lado sin filo. El caminante se dio de cara contra el suelo y antes de poder levantarse lo remató con un golpe.

–Tienes mucho talento para esto.

–Es lo bueno de ser un fanático de los videojuegos.

–Y que lo digas.

Los amigos rieron.

Lincoln miró el cuerpo una vez más y se le fueron los ánimos.

–Me siento una basura al reírme después de esto. Peor aun, reírme después de todo lo que eh visto.

–Eso es la culpa del sobreviviente. Te entiendo. Pasé buena parte del tiempo leyendo libros intentando distraerme. Encontré uno sobre supervivencia a catástrofes. Hablaba sobre como nos afecta esto psicológica-mente.

– ¿Algún consejo?

–Si. No pienses mucho en la magnitud de la catástrofe hasta estar a salvo.

–Ese es un buen consejo. Bien sigamos.

* * *

Llegaron a su casa. A pesar de sentirse mejor físicamente. Por dentro lo invadió la misma sensación.

–Están vivos. –Dijo de repente.

–Seguro que sí.

–No entiendes Clyde. Mira las fotos.

– ¿Cuáles fotos?

– ¡Exacto! ¿Quién se tomaría las molestias de llevarse las fotos además de mi familia?

Clyde miró las paredes y los lugares en donde antes había visto las fotos de su amigo o cualquiera de sus hermanas. No había nada. Siquiera un cuadro roto en el piso.

–Tienes razón.

–Busquemos por la casa. Debe haber algo aquí. Alguna pista que nos diga a donde fueron.

Recorrieron la casa de arriba a abajo. Siempre juntos. Vieron muchos objetos que le recordaron a sus anécdotas y aventuras de niños. Eso los ayudó mucho a ambos. Ninguno se molestaba cuando el otro iniciaba una historia. Finalmente, tras no encontrar nada dentro, salieron afuera.

– ¡Clyde!

Por poco y le dio un ataque al corazón e repentino grito de su amigo. Corrió por el patio hasta llegar a el tramo entre el garaje y la casa. Ahí vio a Lincoln viendo fijamente la pared.

– ¿Qué pasa?

Lincoln estaba llorando libremente. Apuntó con su dedo tembloroso a la pared. Justo arriba de las marcas de pintura de cada Loud. Clyde miró primero las manos pintadas y luego hacia arriba.

 _Lincoln estamos bien. Salimos de la ciudad. Estamos en Atlanta. Te esperamos. Te amamos._

Clyde abrazó a su amigo y empezó a reír sin parar. Lincoln también. Hicieron una imitación de tango y luego cantaron _we are the champions._ La esperanza había vuelto.

–Ya está decidido, tenemos que llegar a Atlanta. –Dijo Lincoln. – ¿Conoces el camino?

–Claro. Fui de viaje con mis padres un par de veces. Ahora que recuerdo, en las noticias dijeron que en el centro de salud estaban trabajando en una cura. Que Atlanta era la ciudad más segura. De seguro estarán bien. Es un viaje largo.

–Volvamos a tu casa. Haremos un inventario de todo lo que necesitaremos y luego lo reuniremos para el viaje.

Al volver se toparon con tres _caminantes_ se deshicieron de ellos y comenzaron con los preparativos. Ya tenían comida, armas y herramientas. Solo faltaba una cosa.

– ¿Alguna idea de en dónde podemos conseguir un auto Clyde?

–Rayos, me olvidé el asunto del transporte. Escucha Lincoln he recorrido toda la ciudad, la mitad de los autos están inutilizados o quemados y la otra mitad fueron desvalijados. Lo único que consigo sacarles es gasolina para los generadores en mi casa. Estamos estancados amigo.

–Tiene que haber algo o alguien con un vehículo. –Dijo desesperado. Ahora que tenían una pista del paradero de su familia no se iba a echar atrás. De ser necesario iría en bicicleta.

–No he visto a otra persona en esta semana y aunque encontráramos a alguien con un auto ¿Crees enserio que nos lo va a dar para ese viaje?

– ¿No podemos construir uno?

– ¿Nosotros? Se arreglar un motor ¿Pero armar uno? Eso está fuera de mi rango.

Lincoln paseo por la sala pensativo ¿Dónde podría conseguir un auto en una ciudad arrasada? Nunca creyó desear tanto ver a _Vanzilla._

–Espera ¿Recuerdas cuando trabajamos con Flip?

–Si, ¿Qué pasa con él? –Respondió Clyde.

–Tenía un auto guardado en la parte trasera del negocio y la entrada estaba oculta por una planta.

– ¡A sí ya recuerdo! Nos izo lavarlo dos veces ¿Crees que siga allí? El lugar está cerca del centro donde ocurrieron los primeros saqueos y ahora es el lugar donde hay más _caminantes_.

–Y justo por eso lo encontraremos. Flip siempre se aseguró de ocultarlo para evadir impuestos. La única forma de entrar a esa parte es por la puerta secreta y nosotros la vimos cuando revisamos los videos, por fuera no hay forma de verla y además de eso los _caminantes_ habrán mantenido a raya a otros.

–Mmm… Vale la pena intentar. Estoy contigo Lincoln.

–Iremos de día con lo mínimo indispensable en caso de que Flip se lo haya llevado. Si lo encontramos lo traeremos aquí y lo llenaremos con todo lo que tenemos.

–Lo mejor es moverse por los techos para evitar problemas. Ten esto. –Clyde le dio un arma.

–No sé como usarla.

–Yo tampoco. Es por seguridad. –La vista de Clyde se oscureció. –Si una de esas cosas me muerde, no quiero volver Lincoln. Prométeme que no me dejaras volver.

Lincoln se sintió sorprendido por el repentino tema que sacó su amigo. Podían pasar muchas cosas en el medio y no era seguro que lo lograsen. Se imaginó a sí mismo caminando y comiendo lo primero que se le pasase por delante. Recordó lo que dijo Clyde sobre sus padres ¿Qué harían sus hermanas si lo encontrasen de frente?

–Yo tampoco quiero volver Clyde. –Dijo aceptando el arma.

* * *

Al día siguiente los dos salieron armados. Para Lincoln fue como un sueño. Ya había pasado por ese recorrido cientos de veces. Pasaron por la escuela, la tienda de cómics, el árcade y muchos lugares a los que habían ido a divertirse. A todos les dirigió una mirada y no sintió nada. Esos lugares estaban abandonados. Callados. Rotos. Muertos.

– _"Esos no son los lugares que tanto quise. Lo que los hacia especial eran las personas."_

Finalmente llegaron a la estación. El lugar ya había sido saqueado muchas veces. La caja estaba rota, el poso vacío, las ventanas rotas y una mancha de sangre en el piso

–Lincoln… Mira. –Dijo Clyde apuntando con su cuchillo el cartel derribado de Flip.

Debajo del mismo se podía ver al mismo Flip atrapado. Este al verlos extendió los brazos queriendo atacar pero el cartel le había caído justo en la cadera partiéndolo en dos y dejando su parte superior atrapada. Sus entrañas estaban por todas partes

Clyde apartó la mirada asqueado pero Lincoln lo miro sin pestañear antes de hablar.

–Cuando lo vi por primera vez quise trabajar en la gasolinera. Sus bebidas eran deliciosas. Luego creí que Lisa se había ido a trabajar con él. Esos días que estuvimos los dos me di cuenta del viejo estafador, tacaño y mentiroso que era realmente. –Se acercó al muerto con el hacha alzada. –Igual no lo puedo dejar así. –Y hundió el hacha de un golpe preciso. Luego fue del otro lado del cartel para revisar los bolsillos.

Clyde se quedó mirándolo.

–Estoy buscando las llaves. –Dijo como si nada. – ¡Bingo!

Clyde no dijo nada. Siguió a Lincoln a la parte trasera, removieron los arbustos hasta dar con la puerta y allí vieron el auto intacto.

– ¡No puedo creer que siga aquí! –Exclamó Clyde. -¿Cómo es posible de que nadie se lo haya llevado?

–Es que estaba oculto.

–Igualmente. Flip pudo dárselo a su familia o usarlo él para escapar.

–Creo que estaba por hacer eso, mira. –Señaló un colchón en la esquina. –Creo que estuvo viviendo aquí esperando el mejor momento para salir. No importa, intenta hacer arrancar el auto mientras yo hago guardia.

El vehículo arrancó con el primer intento.

–Tiene poca gasolina. Además de eso está ideal para hacer el viaje, demos gracias a Flip por no escatimar en gastos para sus viajes.

–Antes vi unos bidones vacíos dentro de la tienda y al lado una manguera nueva, podemos usarlos para sacar gasolina de los autos abandonados.

–Buena idea. Je je je je. Sigues siendo el hombre con el plan. Déjame que me ocupe yo, ya lo he hecho antes.

Había un auto enfrente con las puertas abiertas y un vidrio roto. Encontraron un paquete de cigarrillos vacío en la guantera y un zapato en el baúl. Clyde comenzó a sacar toda la gasolina de forma constante.

–Tu sí que saber chupar Clyde.

–Voy a intentar no ofenderme por ese comentario.

–Creo que es suficiente. Mejor nos apuramos, no quiero estar aquí cuando caiga el sol.

Los dos caminaron de regreso.

Clyde se sentía un poco mareado por el esfuerzo y le pidió a Lincoln que fuese a llenar el auto mientras lo esperaba afuera.

–Bueno. Abre bien los ojos. Recuerda que seguimos en el centro.

Ya había terminado de cargar el auto cuando le llegó el grito de su amigo.

– ¡¿Pero qué mierda?! –Exclamó y salió encontrándose con una escena muy desagradable.

Clyde estaba arrodillado en el piso siendo sujetado por dos hombres, uno tenía un cuchillo y lo apretaba contra el cuello de Clyde. El tercero, que parecía ser el líder, estaba parado enfrente y lo miro con una sonrisa. Llevaba un bate cubierto con alambre de púas.

– ¡Miren nada más que suerte tenemos muchachos! –Dijo con tono de burla. –Estas amables personas nos consiguieron un auto y lo dejaron listo para nosotros.

–Deja a mi amigo. –Lincoln puso una mano en la cadera para sentir el arma. Estaba muy asustado por Clyde. Tras observar a los tres notó que ninguno tenía un arma de fuego.

–No lo creo idiota, este es nuestro camino y hay que pagar peaje. Ahora a menos que quieras que le corte las pelotas al marica de tu amigo yo que tú me daría las llaves junto con esa arma que tienes.

Maldijo internamente por ser tan obvio.

– ¡No lo hagas Lincoln! Si les das tu arma nos matarán a los dos. –Dijo Clyde pero recibió una patada en la cara.

–Tú mejor cierra la boca. –Dijo el que lo pateo. Por la voz se trataba de una mujer. –Luis solo mátalo de una vez.

–Cierra la boca Amy. No hay necesidad de matar a nadie. Solo míralos, no creo que vallan a causar problemas.

Lincoln no le creyó. Con solo verlos supo que no tenían intención de dejarlos ir. Seguro tenían pensado matarlos a ambos o dejarlos que vuelvan a su refugio para llevarse todas sus cosas. Tenía que hacer algo.

–P-por favor no le hagan nada. Les daré lo que quieran pero p-por f-favor no lastimen a mi amigo. –Lincoln sollozaba mientras extendía el arma en una mano y las llaves con la otra.

–Sabia elección. –Dijo el líder mientras sus compañeros se reían.

–Mejor agárralas James antes de que el marica se haga en los pantalones. –Dijo el otro chico.

El líder que al parecer se llamaba James tomó las llaves y las lanzó a la chica, luego sujetó el arma.

– ¿Cómo te llamas?

–Lincoln.

–Un placer haberte conocido. –Apuntó el arma hacia su cabeza y…

 _Click._

Lincoln sacó el cuchillo que tenía guardado en el cinturón y lo clavó con fuerza en el cuello de James.

– ¡Clyde el cuchillo!

Clyde se paró aprovechando la confusión pateó en la ingle al sujeto que lo tenía preso. Este se arqueo del dolor antes de caer al suelo. Luego Clyde sujetó la mano de la mujer para quitarle el cuchillo, tubo que retorcer la muñeca para que lo soltase.

Ya para entonces Lincoln había sacado la munición y tenía el arma cargada. Al ver al otro levantándose del suelo, no lo pensó dos veces, levantó el hacha que había soltado y la clavó en su nuca.

– ¡No! –Grito la chica de espanto. Se liberó del agarro de Clyde y salió corriendo.

Lincoln levantó el arma hasta estar a la altura de los ojos.

 _BANG._

Tantos años jugando juegos de armas al fin rindieron sus frutos. El dispara acertó en la pierna de la chica haciéndola caer. Ni siquiera le dirigió una segunda mirada, solo caminó hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de James y le quitó las llaves.

–Es mejor irnos. –Dijo Lincoln como si no escuchase a la chica agonizando.

Clyde lo miró mudo del asombro.

–El ruido atraerá _caminantes_.

– ¿Qué hacemos con ella? –Dijo apuntando a la chica que se estaba desangrando en el suelo.

Por la esquina derecha en frente de ellos aparecieron cinco _caminantes_.

–Deja que se ocupen ellos. –Dijo con desprecio.

– ¡No, por favor! –Gritó la chica. – ¡No me pueden dejar así!

Lincoln le dirigió una mirada de desprecio. –Si tan silo se hubiesen acercado de manera más amable los habríamos dejado acompañarnos ¡Vayámonos Clyde!

Los dos dieron la vuelta. Desde atrás le llegaron las suplicas, los sollozos, las maldiciones, los gritos de dolor de la chica y luego nada.

* * *

Estaban saliendo de Royal Woods. En todo el camino desde la gasolinera hasta su casa y de ahí hasta ahora no habían dicho ni una palabra.

–Maté a tres personas. –Soltó Lincoln.

–Se lo merecían. No tienes por qué sentirte culpable.

–No lo entiendes. –Respondió sin dejar de ver el camino esquivando _caminantes_ y autos abandonados. –Pasé por el que antes fue mi hogar durante años sin inmutarme.

–Me dijiste que cuando te despertaste estabas espantado. –Respondió Clyde dirigiendo una mirada cauta a su amigo, le pareció algo inestable. –Yo también pase por esos lugares Lincoln y no me viste llorar ¿o sí?

–No. –Tuvo que reconocer. –Pero tú estuviste rondando por esta ciudad por más de un mes. Es decir, tuviste tiempo para recuperarte del golpe. Conmigo solo han pasado unos días pero ciento que nací en esta ciudad como está ahora: Caminé estoico por las calles, vi a Flip partido por la mitad pero eso no me detuvo a la hora de saquear su cadáver y cuando vi a esos sujetos la idea de matarlos surgió tan rápido que solo ahora me doy cuenta. Cambie Clyde. Ya no soy el mismo de antes. Puedo sentirlo y ni siquiera siento que sea malo.

–Es porque no es algo del todo malo. Como está el mundo ahora si no cambias no sobrevives. Si yo no hubiese cambiado mi forma de ser ahora estaría muerto o peor sería un _caminante_.

–Creo que tienes razón. –Cedió Lincoln. – _"Si yo cambie tanto ¿Cómo habrá sido con mis hermanas? ¿Seguirán siendo las mismas?". –_ Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse. Una nueva idea surgió. Algo que no le gustaba. – _"Creo que ya soy un caminante. Un caminante de la muerte."_

* * *

 **Uffff**

 **¡Que historia señores! ha sido el más largo que eh escrito. Bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado. Los dejaré con la intriga sobre las hermanas de Lincoln. Por cierto si alguno quiere iniciar una historia de _The loud house_ y _The Walking dead_ por favor avísenme no quisiera perdérmela. Lo que quise enfatizar en esta historia es como el fin del mundo afecta a las personas porque la verdad ese era el segundo aspecto más importante de la serie además de los muertos-vivientes.**


End file.
